One Shouldn't Judge a Book by its Cover
by LadyEudave05
Summary: What if you the person you thought you knew was nothing more than a facade? What if this facade was meant to protect the person? What if no one knew? What would you do when you finally met the real person and not just the one you thought?
1. Where is Naruto?

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Naruto characters. I do however own the plot and any other characters here within unless otherwise stated._

A lone figure stood overlooking the village of Konohagakue no Sato. They stood on the top of the large pole about 15 feet from the village's main gate. It was very late in the night and the only light was from the full moon that was high in the sky. After a few moments the figure merely coiled his muscles and jumped off the pole. The high village wall had patrols on it for protection. And the guards watched as this figure launched over them and into the forest below and disappeared from sight. They had no idea who they were but figured it was one of the village's elite ninja the ANBU themselves leaving on a mission or to relieve someone from the outer patrol. Either way they paid them no mind and continued to do their job of guarding the village from any threats.

The next morning we find Haruno Sakura and Uchiha Sasuke waiting on a bridge for both their knuckleheaded team mate and their teacher to arrive. Sakura was driving Sasuke insane with all her chattering. He was just about to yell at here when a poof of smoke alerted them to someone arriving. Just as the smoke cleared they saw their teacher Hatake Kakashi crouched on the bridge railing.

"Yo…" said Kakashi only to stop mid-sentence when he realized that he was short one, "Where's Naruto?"

"Don't know he never showed." Said Sasuke shrugging.

"Baka's probably still sleeping." Said Sakura annoyed with both Naruto and Kakashi for making them wait for so long, "Probably forgot we were meeting today."

Kakashi sighed and said, "Come on lets go get him then."

So they went to Naruto's apartment and Kakashi knocked on the door and said, "Naruto."

After ten minutes of hearing nothing Kakashi used the Jounin lock pick jutsu and entered the apartment and they waited at the door while Kakashi went to the bedroom and while opening the door said, "Naruto come your alre…"

"Sensei what's wrong?" said Sakura when Kakashi stopped talking.

"He's not here." Said Kakashi looking around and seeing no sign that Naruto had been forced to leave or that he'd even been there that morning so he summoned his pack, "Find Naruto."

Pukken sniffed around along with the others and Pukken said, "His scent's old. He hasn't been here in a while."

"How long Pukken?" said Kakashi while hiding his worry about the boy.

"Not since late last night. I'd say sometime before midnight." Said Pukken

"Can you track his scent?" said Kakashi not able to hide his worry this time.

"Yeah sure." Said Pukken

So they followed Naruto's scent and Pukken said, "His scent stops up there at the top of the pole. We don't know where he went from there. Sorry Kakashi."

Now he was really worried. Cause his pack were very good trackers. Kakashi said, "Let's go inform Lady Tsunade then."

They entered the Hokage Tower and Kakashi said, "Lady Tsunade we have a problem."

"What?" said Tsunade looking at them and noticing something, "Where's Naruto?"

"That's the problem. We can't find him. My pack lost his scent 15 feet from the main gate." Said Kakashi, "And he hasn't been home since Midnight last night."

"Lovely." Said Tsunade summoning the guards on duty that night, "Did you happen to see Uzumaki last night while on duty?"

"No ma'am." Said the guards

One guard had a sinking feeling and said, "We did see someone leave last night though."

Tsunade said, "Why was I not informed of this before?"

"We thought it was one of the ANBU leaving on a mission or to patrol. They never stopped to check in with the guard Ma'am and we weren't put on alert." Said the guard

"Why did you assume they were an ANBU Taka?" said Tsunade

"Well one they were observing the village beforehand. They were on the guard post near the gate. Then like all the ANBU they launched off the post and disappeared into the forest outside the gate. They haven't returned though Ma'am." Said the guard

"The post is where Naruto's scent was lost ma'am." Said Kakashi, "It seems he is the one who left last night."

"Lovely and we have no idea where he went or why." Said Tsunade rubbing her temples, "Ok here's what we'll do I'll inform Jiraiya that Naruto left and to catch him if he sees him. Taka you make sure the next shift knows to keep a look out for anyone entering the village matching the one you saw leave last night. If they return notify me immediately."

"Yes Ma'am." Said Taka

"And no one is to know that Naruto left without permission. I wanna talk to him before I decide what punishment to give him for this." Said Tsunade

"Yes Ma'am." Said everyone in attendance

Two weeks had passed since Naruto had left the village unannounced. Everyone wondered where he had gone. After fielding several questions from his precious people she decided to tell them. She had them all gathered in her office when a hawk came to her window.

"What is it Lady Tsunade?" said Asuma as she took the letter from them.

Tsunade smiled upon reading it and said, "He's back."

Kakashi snorted and said, "Yeah two weeks later. Wonder what his excuse is going to be for his actions is gonna be."

"Ok explanation please." Said Asuma confused

"Naruto left the village unannounced two weeks ago." Said Kakashi, "That's why he hasn't been here. He just got back."

"And is headed here. The guards told him I wanted to talk to him." Said Tsunade

So they waited and when the doors opened everyone turned and saw a figure walk in. They were limping and when they stood in front of everyone they said, "You wanted me Ma'am?"

"Being polite won't save you brat." Said Tsunade who motioned him to come closer, "So mind explaining why you decided to leave this village without permission for two weeks?"

The figure we now know is Naruto took out a scroll and tossed it on the desk along with another smaller one and said, "I had permission Ma'am."

They weren't used to him calling her that and Tsunade picked up the smaller scroll and saw what it was and said, "So it seems you did. Though mind telling me where from who you got this mission from exactly Naruto?"

Naruto said, "Mission desk. And I don't know who they were by name. "

Asuma said, "Genin can't leave the village without their team. How'd you get around that exactly? Nor can they get missions without them either."

"I'm the village pariah Asuma. Only Iruka actually follows the rules at the mission desk in regards to myself. I can literally get any mission I want any rank I want. They don't care cause they all hope I won't come back from them." Said Naruto shrugging then wincing and holding his shoulder.

Kakashi wondered something and said, "Ma'am why'd you want to know who gave that to him exactly?"

"Because it's not meant for a Genin that's why Hatake." Said Tsunade annoyed at the ones in the mission room.

"It's an S-rank to answer your question Sensei." Said Naruto who actually leaned on the chair in front of him due to his leg hurting so much.

Everyone looked at him and Kurenai said, "Just out of pure Curiosity Naruto what were you supposed to do exactly?"

"Eliminate the Yondaime Mizukage." Said Naruto calmly

They were all shocked and Asuma said, "You actually performed a high risk Assassination alone?"

"Yeah. So?" said Naruto not getting it, "Didn't need any one else I did it on my own perfectly."

"Really then why are you limping then Naruto?" said Sakura pointedly

Naruto ignored her question and reached into a hidden pocket on his calf and took out a black scroll and something wrapped in a cloth. He merely held them before handing the wrapped package to Sasuke and giving the scroll to Tsunade as he said, "Because I ran into Uchiha's asshole brother that's why. And that's yours Sasuke. So's the scroll but the village has to clear it first fore you can have it."

Sasuke took it and unwrapped it and saw the Leaf Hai-ate with the slash across it and said, "Where'd you get this?"

"Off Itachi's head obviously." Said Naruto as he leaned more on the chair since his leg hurt way more and needed to get more weight off it, "Who do you think is sealed in that scroll, Sasuke?"

Sasuke looked at him in shock and Tsunade said, "Not only do you get paid for the mission but you get the bounty on Itachi's head as well since you did return with evidence he'd been dealt with."

Naruto bowed his head slightly and Tsunade took pity on him and said, "Sit down brat fore your leg gives out on you."

Naruto did as he was told and removed the Hai-ate off and pulled the mask down too and Sakura gasped and Naruto looked at her and said, "What Sakura?"

Kiba was the one who answered him by saying, "Where in the hell did you get that scar Naruto?"

"Oh it that all seriously Sakura you over react." Said Naruto re-tying his Hai-ate in place again, "I've had it actually. You all just never notice it. It's usually hidden away under a low level Genjutsu."

"Since when can you do Genjutsu's Naruto? You're horrid at them." Said Sakura

"Nah I only messed 'em up so no one noticed I was constantly using one." Said Naruto brushing it off as he actually checked over his leg to see how bad it was.

"What else do you have hidden exactly Naruto?" said Kurenai amused

Naruto eyed her as he stood up and then released the Genjutsu he held over himself and they were all shocked at what they saw. This was not the same Naruto that they knew. But the one question on everyone's mind was 'who was this new person and where did the dead last Uzumaki go?' And another question that went through their heads was, 'How in the hell did they miss the fact he was using a Genjutsu?' Especially Kakashi and Sasuke cause of the Sharingan. Cause it didn't show up at all. Not even the Hyuuga's could understand how they never noticed he was using it.


	2. What are you hidding?

_Disclaimer: I don't own the Naruto Characters. But I do own everything else unless otherwise started._

The Naruto that was portrayed by the Genjutsu was 4'9" and 88 LBS roughly. But without the Genjutsu he was different. He was 5'8" and a good 101 Lbs. His once short spiky hair was now mid-back length and was just as shaggy and wild as Kiba's own. But it was when he removed his jacket that they were shocked. He wore a sleeveless fishnet shirt and his arms held scars that they had never seen. And even his face bore more scars that they hadn't seen before. And all the baby fat he once had was gone. And muscle replaced it all. All in all Naruto looked like a God.

Hinata's blush got worse and she almost passed out but was able to keep herself from doing so and Ino in one word summed up everyone's thoughts by saying, "Wow."

Naruto merely smirked and Kakashi said, "Are those scars from the village or elsewhere?"

"Kyuubi heals all the injuries I get from those idiots. These are from missions actually. And it takes a lot to leave a mark on me with a demon healing me." Said Naruto calmly

They were even surprised that his voice had changed too. It was deeper than before and much more mature than they were used to and that had Hinata pass right out and Naruto chuckled and said, "I was wondering how long it'd take her to pass out."

Kurenai joined him and said, "Got to give her credit she did fairly well. Thought for sure she would've hit the floor when you dropped that Genjutsu."

"Us too." Said Naruto referring to himself and Kyuubi and he tossed Kiba a small plastic capsule, "Use it on her. It'll wake her up. But I suggest holding your breath dog."

Kakashi saw it and said, "Where did you get that exactly? Only the T&I have access to that type of smelling salts."

Naruto merely smirked and shrugged before saying, "Well I can't help that Sensei. Not my fault I do other things beside train and do missions with you three."

Asuma's eyes widened and he said, "Please tell me you don't work in the Torture and Interrogation department Naruto?"

Naruto only smiled as Kiba used the smelling salts on Hinata and non-chalantly said, "And what if I did Asuma? Would that be so bad if I did?"

"Yes. For the same reason it's not a good idea for you to be doing S-rank missions." Said Asuma

Naruto laughed as he sat back down and said, "Uncle pleases. I'm not going to go nuts from doing them." He saw the protest and stopped it in its tracks, "Can't lose your sanity if you never had it to begin with Uncle."

That surprised them and Naruto laughed and said, "What did you honestly think that there were no consequences to what those bastards did to me every year? I can assure you that's not the case."

Tsunade leaned back in her chair and said, "So where's the psych eval at Naruto?"

"Sorry Gran you're gonna need a new one. The last one I was given was a week before Itachi defected." Said Naruto smiling at her politely, "That one's in Jiji's book as a place marker in the third drawer down under the stack of files."

Tsunade got that one as she summoned someone and said, "Take Naruto with you." She handed them her orders, "And tell him I need to see him once he's done. So tell him to bring Naruto back himself please."

"Yes Ma'am." Said the man taking the orders, "Come on Uzumaki."

"Yeah, yeah…" said Naruto getting up, "But no fun Gran…"

Tsunade snorted as they left. They had all heard the joke in that and Asuma said, "I wonder how many non-sanctioned missions he's done?"

"Me too." Said Tsunade, "I also wonder if Sensei knew about all this."

When Naruto returned it was with Yamanaka Inoichi and he said, "Here's his new file Ma'am."

"Thank you." Said Tsunade taking the file, "I need you to do an investigation on the workers in at the Mission desk with the exception of Umino here."

"May I ask why Ma'am?" said Inoichi

"Cause their giving Naruto missions not fit for his Rank. He just returned from an S-rank assassination." Said Iruka clearly pissed off.

Inoichi was confused and looked at Naruto and said, "Weren't you cleared to do higher ranked missions Naruto?"

That confused them and Naruto said, "Basically."

"Ok I'm confused." Said Tsunade looking at them

Inoichi said, "Ibiki cleared Naruto to do higher missions. He has ANBU permission to do them. Sarutobi-sama knew about the missions. He gave Naruto permission to do missions whenever he wanted by himself or with a team."

Naruto shrugged as he sat there and said, "Half the stipends from the Orphanage never made it to me. So Jiji allowed me to do missions to get money. Since people wouldn't let me work for them he let me do missions because then they were stuck with me doing it." He merely smiled, "Ibiki-san cleared me for higher missions after I got my first S-rank and returned after completing it. Only took me a whole night to do it too. I left at sundown and had returned by sunup."

"Why'd he clear you exactly?" said Kakashi knowing how hard it was to get cleared for those missions.

"Cause that particular mission had been taken by three different ANBU cells and all three Cells had been eliminated. I managed to do it flawlessly where three ANBU teams had failed. He said that I had proved I could do them so I was allowed to do them." Said Naruto shrugging, "Jiji never knew about me taking anything other than D-ranks though. He'd of had a heart attack."

Asuma said, "Your right he would've. And then beat your backside for doing it."

Tsunade said, "Alright then just make sure it's Naruto and no one else."

"Yes Ma'am." Said Inoichi bowing as he left.

When he left Tsunade read over the report as the others waited for her to finish and they were surprised when a very large black furred fox came over to them and merely sat near Naruto and put its muzzle on his lap and Naruto merely pet it and scratched it's ears and Kiba said, "Where'd that come from exactly?"

Naruto merely pet him and smiled and said, "Like Akamaru to you Kiba. Jen here is my Familiar. I just don't have him around me all the time because of the ramifications it can have. He is a fox and does have two tails. I had him with me when I left and I just brought him with me when I came here."

"Where did you get a familiar from exactly? Neither of your parents had one Naruto." Said Kakashi looking at the boy.

"Where do you think? Don't tell me you never noticed that my mother had the same traits I do." Said Naruto smiling, "I am as much their child as I am Kyuubi's. My mother did house him before me Sensei. There for I get a blood limit from him as well as from my mother and father. Kyuubi's blood limit just so happens to be Fox Familiars."

That shocked them and Asuma went wide eyed and said, "Does that mean you know who your dad was?"

Naruto laughed and said, "Always knew who that was Uncle. I just never told Jiji I knew."

Kakashi was shocked and said, "And how'd you manage to know who he was without asking the fox?"

Naruto merely laughed and said, "You are aware that I am technically related to five people in this room correct."

Sakura couldn't help that curiosity and said, "Who exactly?"

"For one Tsunade, she's my cousin on my mother's side and my grandmother on my father's side. Why do you think I call her Gran for?" said Naruto smiling looking at Tsunade, "Huh Gran."

Tsunade smiled and said, "Yep."

"So who are the other four?" said Kiba all of them were shocked to hear how Naruto was related to Tsunade.

Naruto smiled and said, "How about you guess. I'll show you one of my blood limits and you guess where I get it from."

Tsunade thought that was funny and Naruto merely got up and walked forward and literally fell through the floor only to walk out from behind Akamaru like it was normal and said, "So any guesses? Granted mine is a mutation of their blood limit and its cause of Kyuubi that it's mutated."

Everyone was quiet and Shikamaru said, "So were cousins huh. Interesting to say the least."

Naruto laughed and said, "Yep and your clan's shadow jutsu got mutated into my Shadow walking as Kyuu calls it. Basically I can use Shadows like people do doors."

"Who are the other three exactly?" said Sasuke looking at him.

Naruto smiled and said, "I get this one from my mom and it's why I'm related to the other three even if two of them are distant relatives."

With that he shocked several people there by activating his last blood limit and Sasuke chocked and said, "How come you never told me we were related?"

Naruto shrugged and said, "You never wanted anything to do with me. Plus your father knew we were and he hated the fact I was. He'd deny it every chance he got. We're both from Izune's line. Apparently he bedded some red head and dropped her and her family on an island near suna that became whirlpool. So every Uzumaki is related to you technically. Including Gran cause of her grandmother."

"And the other two are Hinata and I cause were distantly related to the Uchiha's." said Neji

"Yep." Said Naruto smiling, "So what's going on Gran? Does it pass or you gonna put a tail on me for a month like Jiji did?"

Tsunade said, "I should put a tail on you but I know you'll just evade them."

"Thank you. Least you realize that." Said Naruto, "So what are you going to do then because I know you're going to do something? Make me stay with Iruka or Sensei for a month?"

"Prefer Kakashi does it." Said Tsunade

Kakashi looked at her and said, "Is it that bad?"

"No she's just worried like Jiji that I'll hurt myself." Said Naruto waving it off, "Like I'd give these bastards the satisfaction."

"Huh?" said Asuma confused

"He's not a danger to others which is good." Said Tsunade looking at him, "Just himself. Which is bad."

"Like I said Gran why give them the satisfaction of knowing they got to me." Said Naruto looking at her, "But if you want me to stay with Sensei then fine."

Kakashi said, "Alright I'll keep an eye on him then."

"Yesh act like I'm not here guys." Said Naruto rolling his eyes, "So do you still want me or can I go Gran?"

Tsunade said, "Stop and let Shizuna see to you before going home."

Naruto got up from the chair only for his leg to give out completely and Kakashi caught him for he hit the ground and he laughed and said, "Was wondering when that was going to happen."

"Not funny Naruto." Said Kakashi putting him back in the chair

Tsunade herself checked his leg over and smacked him upside the head and he yelped as he said, "Gran what was that for?"

"For not mentioning that you broke your leg and for standing on it let alone walking on it to begin with." Said Tsunade clearly angry

Naruto flinched and said, "Ain't my fault Gran. Heck you wanna blame someone blame the one who broke it."

"Ain't he dead though?" said Kiba

"Hell no. Itachi didn't break it. He only injured my shoulder." Said Naruto annoyed clearly, "I swear I'm gonna have his ass if I see him again."

"Who?" said Tsunade as she fixed his leg.

"The worthless rabbit." Said Naruto with enough venom to kill a moose.

Tsunade looked at him and said, "Usagi did this?"

"Hell yes. He had outer patrol the way I came back and since you had the gate watching for me well he was told who it was they were looking for. He absolutely hates me." Said Naruto.


	3. Authors Note

_To my readers I'm putting this on Hiatus for now. I can't seem to take this any further right now. And I am sorry for those who read this one and like it but I can't seem to figure out where to go with it. As soon as I get an idea on what to do with it I will upload another chapter. Sorry for the inconvenience this caused but I am just not feeling it right now._


End file.
